


Combined Auras

by AficionadoAvocado



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, One Shot, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AficionadoAvocado/pseuds/AficionadoAvocado
Summary: A trainer and his Lucario get lost in the depths of Eterna forest, desperate to escape the clutches of Team Rocket. With nowhere else to run and every turn taking them only deeper into the haze, they stop at the one building they can find; The Old Chateau. With new shelter comes new problems, however, as the knowledge of their fate brings long buried worries to the surface





	Combined Auras

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this isn't my first smutty rodeo, but it is my first story on here. So howdy, and don't be afraid to call me out on things

My breathing was ragged as Brie kicked open the door to the worn down mansion, the weak oak giving way easily under the pressure of a Lucario’s kicking force. Without another second to waste, the both of us rushed inside and threw the door shut, looking for a place to hide. The floors seemed ancient and decayed, yet our panicked footfalls made no extra noise. The ones outside, however, were coupled with shouting voices and the calls of multiple Pokemon.

Ahead of us was a dining room, but hiding under a table would do nothing against an Onyx crushing the entire piece of furniture. The only other rooms to hide in were on the second floor, and Brie seemed to realize this. She led the way up the rightmost flight of stairs with more energy than I could understand. My Lucario had somehow managed to stay steadfast in her retreat, even though it was obvious she had been beaten to Hell and back. Flamethrowers, lightning blasts, and quick attacks had shredded her defense while growls had ruined her offense. It was a wonder how she was even standing.

Yet she was. And she was leading us to what was, hopefully, our salvation. The room on our right was lined with a few bookshelves, but nothing else was useful for cover. Even if there was enough cover, I figured a good flamethrower from an Infernape would make our descent into death all that much more painful.

“Jesus fucking Christ this is bad,” I panted, leaning against the wall to catch my breath. Brie let out a worried grunt as her only response, then grabbed my hand and started to pull me along with her. I stumbled before catching my legs underneath me and following her once again. 

Just as we turned into another hallway, the door behind us was thrown open. A massive bang was heard as it smashed against the wall, the chattering of Pokemon and human alike filling the main hall.

“Find them! Find them and fucking kill them!” Team Rocket was not an organization you wanted to fuck with on a regular basis, apparently. Thankfully, we had already turned down the hall, which meant that the trio of gang members below us had to split up or search the first floor together. One would take more time, the other would split their forces.

Not that it mattered much, what with the cuts, bruises, and burns covering Brie’s body.

We traveled down the hall quickly enough, choosing the last room on the right to enter. It was barren besides a single painting next to a window, the roof and floor both decrepit and falling apart. Suddenly Lucario rushed forward and threw open the window.

“B-Brie I won’t sur-,” I was shushed suddenly by Brie as she lifted a finger to her lips. For some reason she tilted the painting next to the window slightly, then rushed back over to me.

“Lu, Lucario,” she spoke softly, pointing up to the ruined roof. I could see the support beams easily, but I still didn’t understand completely. At least not until Brie grabbed me by my waist and threw me up to the beam. I resisted the urge to shout as I grabbed on, then pulled myself up. The splinters and shards of wood would be far better than death, I figured.

As I carefully stood and balanced myself on the beam, I realized what Brie was doing I let a small smile form on my face. If this worked then I’d owe Brie a lot more than a box of chocolates. I was quick to shift over to a more solid section of roofing, giving Brie enough room to jump into the roof with me.

I had already laid down in the makeshift attic as Lucario joined me, carefully sidling as close as she could to me. I’m not sure why, but it certainly made me feel much more comfortable with her warm body close to mine. 

Not more than five seconds passed before the door slammed open below us, letting a rush of wind flow through the room. I assumed a Team Rocket member had been below us, but the chilling sound of, “Infern!” being called out knocked that hope right out of me. The fire type below us could destroy everything around with ease, but had thankfully held off. That didn’t stop me from huddling closer to Brie for protection, however. I knew who was capable of fighting off the Pokemon below us, and it certainly wasn’t me.

The sound of shoes thumping against the ground grew louder until a Team Rocket member  _ did _ show up.

“Goddammit, they jumped out the window!” The closest voice said.

“What? That guy would’ve had his legs broken at this height.” Aw fuck.

“That Lucario could’ve caught him, even if it was fucked up. Come on, we need to go!”

The second member let out a grunt, but still wasn’t convinced. “This is a big fuckin’ place. How do you know they wen-”

“This entire building is dustier than your grandmother’s bones, Clint. You can see their footsteps until here, and that window is the only escape after this room.” I felt Brie tense up next to me at his words while I sent a silent prayer to whatever God was watching for that gust of wind.

“Fine! Let’s just fuckin' go then, they couldn’t have gotten far.” With both of them grumbling, their footsteps slowly departed. More shouting was heard further off, then silence. My guess was a guard posted at the door. I thought about moving, but the possibility that all of that shouting was just a ruse to let our guard down was too great. Brie apparently had the same thoughts, as she remained as still as possible. 

I’m not sure how long we sat there, but the darkness outside became even more oppressing. The shafts of light shining through the roof gave way to a night that made it hard for me to see my hand in front of my face. I felt Brie finally shift next to me, slowly crawling forward. Using my hands to the best of my ability, I followed her movements. Eventually I was able to see the floor underneath me, dropping down just a second after Brie.

I stood next to my Pokemon for a moment before our eyes met. We held our gaze for a tense few seconds before lunging forward and squeezing the life out of each other. The dull spike on Brie’s chest dug into me, but I didn’t care. Our hug lasted for so long that my arms had started to get tired, but I didn’t want to let go. The tears running down my face were matched with Brie’s own. Why she was crying, I wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter. I had my Lucario, and she had me.

After an excruciatingly long hug, we pulled away. I smiled slightly at Brie. “Well fuck me, that was intense. Wanna cuddle it out?” We had done such things before to both of our enjoyments, and I wasn’t surprised at all when Brie nodded her head. 

“Lu, Lucar,” she said before leading the way out of the room. I took a shot in the dark and guessed she had seen a bed in a previous room, and my guess was proven right. In fact, it was so right that it was the next room over. 

While the bed wasn’t massive, it was perfect snuggling size. Brie fell onto it with a  _ thwump _ , letting out a burst of dust from the sheets. I chuckled halfheartedly, still shaken from the near death experience. I didn’t hop right into bed, instead opting to set down the backpack that I had somehow kept on this entire time. I unzipped the opening and pulled out a weird looking bottle, holding it up to show the full restore Brie.

“Get your ass of that bed before those cuts get infected,” I commanded, eliciting a laugh from my Lucario. She stood up and held her arms out, letting me move in front of her. I grimaced at the wounds on Brie’s body. “I’m sorry I got us into this,” I mumbled, moving to spray the first patch of burnt fur.

Brie tilted her head and looked up at me before letting out a questioning, “Lu?” 

“If I hadn’t got in between those three when they were trying to steal a kid’s Pokemon then we wouldn’t be in this situation.” I moved the bottle down to a large gash crossing Brie’s side from a boulder Onyx had managed to toss. “We wouldn’t have nearly died. Yeah, the kid needed help. But I almost lost you. And I don’t know what I’d do without you, Brie.” I kneeled down, Lucario’s head tilting to match my movements. I saw a blush form on her face as I gave one last spray to the deep bite on her right leg. I tossed the empty bottle to the side before looking up at Brie, a sad look in my eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time, I promise. Please don’t be up-” I was cut off by the Brie’s paws reaching up and cupping my face. 

I looked up into her eyes as she looked down into mine, and no words needed to be said. I could see the forgiveness that wasn’t needed in them. I could see the admiration, no, the  _ love,  _ she had for me. I could feel her red eyes piercing into my very being, and I accepted what had happened. I knew that it wasn’t my fault, because Brie didn’t think it was. It made a few fresh tears slide down my cheeks and a smile form on my face. That she didn't blame me for almost getting us killed was a massive weight off my shoulders. Brie’s hands didn’t move from my cheeks as she matched my height, sitting back against the old bed. 

We stared into one another for some time, and eventually it became obvious what to do next. I’m not sure what came over me, but my body started moving of its own accord. I leaned forward as Brie did the same, and slowly we came together. It was strange, at first, to press my lips against my Lucario’s, but that strangeness fell to the wayside within seconds. The connection I had with Brie was too strong. The battles we had fought, the times we had shared. The pain and happiness we brought each other. It all coalesced into one moment, and it took shape as our first kiss. 

My head tilted to the side as I disconnected our lips, then pushed back into the kiss not half a second later. Brie let out a happy groan as my hand moved to the back of her head, the other wrapping around her body. Her own paws encircled my neck, pulling me even closer to her. Without breaking our connection, I slowly straightened out. I couldn’t stand fully with her being a foot and a half shorter than myself, so I did the first thing I could think of.

Brie sounded disappointed as I stood taller, if the quiet whines were anything to go by. But her sadness turned to surprise as I suddenly lifted her up in my arms. Her legs instantly wrapped around my waist, and her eyes took on a half lidded look. 

“You may be able to toss me around, but don’t forget how easy it's always been for me to hold you up,” I remarked through a smirk. My hands, lacking anywhere else to hold, moved down to Brie’s ass. Feeling her butt was something that I was  _ very  _ fond of. Lucario’s blush was nearly as red as her pupils, but she hadn’t lost that lustful look. Instead, it had only gotten more intense as she leaned forward once again.

Our lips became locked in a vicious battle against one another, and for the first time I learned what Lucario tongue felt like. It was a difficult war, but her larger tongue was strong enough to defeat mine. I didn’t let that dissuade me, however, as the tightness of my pants was very noticeable. I turned and sat down on the bed, making sure Brie felt my covered length. I received a moan for my efforts, which only caused me to push my hips up into my Pokemon.

It was then that I realized what I was doing. That I was making out with and feeling up my Lucario. But it didn’t matter. She felt like so much more than ‘just my Lucario’. And so I decided to show her how much more.

When I finally pulled away from her lips, a single strand of saliva still connected us. It fell onto her fur and my shirt, making Brie giggle gently. My hands moved up her sides since she was now sitting in my lap, passing through her fur and up her chest. I didn’t expect to feel any mounds of flesh that a human would have, but that didn’t bother me. Just the act of running my fingers through her fur was enough to make Brie sigh happily. 

“Ready for some fun, Brie?” My lustful gaze was met with an even more intense look, as if she had been waiting for this for quite some time. My Lucario stood up and reached down for my belt buckle, making sure to show off how easy it was for her to flick it to the side. I hummed happily as she made quick work of my button as well. Within a second, all that was left guarding her prize was a pair of very tight boxers. Brie ran her paws along my shaft’s length through the fabric, not caring at all about the very obvious wet spot staining my boxers at the end of my dick. 

Brie apparently felt like being a tease, since she looked right into my eyes as her tongue fell out of her mouth and made one, long movement along my covered shaft. I couldn’t help but let out a moan at the feeling. The warmth of her tongue mixed together with the cold air after, but before I could get used to the chill she repeated the action. My member throbbed in my boxers, begging to be freed, but Brie simply kept her teasing up. One, two, three more licks and my boxers were officially coated in her saliva. Only then did she finally hook her paws into the hem of my underwear and pull down. Brie’s eyes widened at the sight of my cock popping up in front of her, throbbing and damp. Her paw reached forward and gently grabbed the base, slowly moving upwards. 

“Lu~,” she hummed. I could only moan in response as her hand started to work my shaft. She looked mesmerized by the member in her hand, staring at it with a mix of lust and glee. Her paw stroked me for some time before finally picking up speed, making me gasp in pleasure. Brie’s eyes were either focused on mine, or my cock, but never anything else. All of her attention was on me, and it was one of the sexiest things I had ever experienced. I had sex before with humans, but nothing on this level of intimacy. The way Brie worked her paw up and down, slowing down when she felt that I was too sensitive, then speeding up when she knew I could handle more. It was like she could read every emotion I was feeling.

And I could almost feel hers. The want in her eyes, the urgency to her movements. She needed me, and just by sharing our bodies I could tell that she had needed me for quite some time. I wish I hadn’t discovered that in an old, run down chateau, but you can’t win them all.

I certainly felt like a winner when Brie’s tongue came back with a vengeance, though. My head fell back onto the bed as it moved up my shaft, a groan escaping my lips. My toes curled as she reached the tip, then wrapped her lips around the end. The warmth of Brie’s mouth sent waves of pleasure through my body, her head carefully moving downward. She made quick work of the first half of my shaft, but didn’t push herself all the way to the base just yet. Instead, she wrapped her hand around the bottom and gently pumped the length, her head bobbing up and down. Her tongue massaged the underside of my cock as her head moved, the intense feeling causing my balls to twitch.

Brie seemed to notice that right away, as her other hand moved up to massage the orbs. My eyes closed tightly as I groaned out in pleasure, the stimulation from my Lucario getting to be too much. My hips moved on their own, bucking up into Brie’s mouth when her head dipped particularly low. She took the extra inch easily, and even groaned against my shaft when my hand moved to the back of her head. Brie looked up into my eyes as I rubbed her ears, the want in her own eyes causing me to gasp quietly.

“Fuck you’re good at this,” I groaned. Brie simply giggled and kept up the pressure, her head now moving even faster. I felt my climax fast approaching, and judging by all of Brie’s increased movements, she knew it. Her tongue started to circle around the whole of my cock while her hand jerked the bottom half even faster. Her head continued to bob until I reached my edge, when it finally stopped at the tip of my cock. Brie’s hand took up the slack and started to move up and down my whole length, her tongue moving across my tip over and over again. The pressure was too much for me to handle, and with one final moan I passed over the edge. 

“F-fuck Brie, I’m cumming!” My hips bucked up into her mouth, but my Lucario took the motion in stride. Thick ropes of my cum landed on her tongue and traveled down her throat, causing Brie to moan happily. The vibrations sent even more waves of pleasure crashing against my body. Brie took multiple bursts of my seed into her mouth before finally pulling away to catch her breath, meaning the last few shots landed on her tongue and face. 

I had never experienced that intense of an orgasm, much less from a blowjob. Thankfully I wasn’t the type to quit after one shot. I could tell that Brie wanted more, if her panting was anything to go by.

“That was amazing, Brie.” My Lucario smiled at the compliment, swallowing the last of my cum that was on her tongue. She didn’t even bother with the seed coating her face, and quite honestly I liked that she didn’t. It made her all the sexier, and me all the harder.

“Lucario~,” she spoke sensually, before turning around and bending over. She had a very clear wet splotch on her fur. I leaned forward and moved my hands to the spot, gently moving aside Brie’s fur. Her sex was wet and swollen, the red folds dripping with her fluids. Lucario whined gently and pushed back against my hands, wanting more. I smirked before standing up and pulling off my shirt, causing her to turn around and look up at me with a very confused stare. My shaft was still standing hard in front of her stomach.

“Doggystyle can wait,” I said, before once again leaning down and picking Brie back up. She gasped as my hands moved back to her ass, squeezing it lovingly. I laughed slightly at Brie’s blush, but her attitude changed quickly. Her legs locked around my waist while her arms wrapped back around my neck. I could feel that she wanted nothing more than for this to happen, and I was happy to oblige. 

I used one hand to grab my cock, Brie holding herself up against me while my other hand did its best to support her. My shaft pushed through her fur easily, Brie’s saliva from earlier acting as a temporary lubricant. When my tip pressed against Brie’s hot folds, I bit my lip and looked at my Lucario. She was staring back at me, her mouth hanging open as she panted. Our eyes met, and our lustful gazes said all that was needed to be said.

I gently lowered Brie onto my shaft, gasping as her sex accepted me. My Lucario’s breathing staggered as I entered her, both of us reeling from the feeling. With an inch secure inside Brie, I moved my hand back to her ass. Holding her up was much easier, and some of the pressure was lifted off my shoulders. That made it easier to tip my body back and push my hips upward while still lowering Brie.

As far as I knew, Brie had never had sex before. I had made up my mind as soon as I pushed against her wall that I would make this as special as possible for her. Brie grunted in pain as I spoke up.

“Let me know if I need to stop, okay Brie?” My Pokemon nodded with quiet groan, one of her eyes closing. I began to pump back and forth into Brie, the few inches leading up to her hymen receiving my cock easily. Eventually I began to push against the wall inside her, adding bit upon bit of pressure. Each time I tapped against it Brie would grunt, until she eventually looked at me and nodded.

“I’m gonna go for it then,” I said quietly. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Brie suddenly, taking her by surprise. She moaned against my lips before my hips thrusted upwards, making her body go rigid. Her legs tightened around my waist and her arms pulled my lips harder against her own. Our bodies pressed together wonderfully, her fur rubbing against my bare skin. Her little chest spike was uncomfortable, just like before, but I knew she was in more pain than I was. I held my Lucario close to me as I took her virginity, both of our breathing ragged as our lips finally pulled away from each other.

“You okay Brie?” My body may have been entirely focused on the wet heat of her folds, but my mind was only worried about her. 

“L-Lu, Lucario,” she panted out. That lustful look never left her eyes, even through the pain. She wanted more. She needed more, and I was happy to oblige. I kept the pace slow and steady, gently pulling back the way I pushed in. The tightness of her sex was something that any other woman I had been with should have been jealous of. The way it made sure I couldn’t leave easily, and how it opened back up without hesitation to accept me back. I was breathing hard in no time.

“You’re so tight,” I moaned, my cock throbbing inside Brie as I watched her cum covered face twist with pleasure. Her moans weren’t the same as a humans, but it was easy to figure out what those grunts, groans, and shivers were about. After only a few more thrusts of my hips, I finally managed to bottom out completely inside my Lucario. Her sex squeezing and massaging my shaft sent waves of pleasure crashing through me. I flexed my own muscle inside her, causing her to let out a gasp.

My head moved forward once more to press my lips against Brie’s, moaning into her mouth. Our tongues began to wrestle for control while I raised Brie up, then immediately brought her back down. With a strength that can only come from massive amounts of built up lust, I started a steady rhythm. I would lift Brie up off my shaft, my own hips moving back, then lower her down onto my cock while pushing forward. I repeated the motion time and time again, until there wasn’t a second between when my cock left her folds and when it delved back in as deep as possible.

Brie was enjoying every second of it, if the tight grip on my waist and around my neck was anything to go by. Her cute grunts of pleasure, followed by sexy groans of ecstasy, made my shaft even harder inside her. It pumped back and forth as I bounced Lucario on my cock, but I could tell we were both close to the edge.

Our kiss was already intense, but the sloppiness of our tongues fighting for dominance gave off the obvious signs of climax. My hips worked faster, her body bounced harder. Brie’s sex took every inch of my cock time and time again. My hands squeezed her ass as I throbbed inside her. I felt my climax building in the tip of my shaft, and I could already tell that it would make the blowjob pale in comparison. Brie’s own body gave of signs reaching her edge, but she made it clear what was about to happen when she pulled her lips away from mine.

“L-Lu~,” she panted. Her face said it all. She was there, and so was I.

“M-me too Brie.” I looked into her eyes as the final seconds approached, but I still wanted to be sure that this was something special for her. Something more than sex, passionate though it was. So I said the only thing that could make the night even more amazing.

“I love you Brie.”

Her eyes widened in shock, but nothing could stop our orgasms. The shock quickly turned to pure pleasure, Brie’s body suddenly grabbing onto me tightly. My hands moved from her ass up to her back to wrap around her, pulling her against me. Her folds started to convulse around my cock, massaging and squeezing in all the right places.

She wasn’t the only one who had reached the peak. With her spasms destroying the last of my will, I dropped Brie down onto my shaft. My hips thrusted as deep as possible into her, and with one last, mighty moan, I emptied all of my seed into her waiting womb. I held onto Brie for dear life, her head right next to mine. Her chest spike dug into my skin, this time with quite a bit of pain, but I didn’t care. The Lucario in my arms had my undivided attention, and right now the only thing I could focus on was pumping her so full of my cum that she wouldn’t be able to walk right for a week.

The orgasm that coursed through my body was more intense than anything I had ever felt before, causing my body to lock up and my eyes to roll back in my head. My vision blacked out for just a moment before returning with a vengeance, giving me the perfect view of a Lucario gripping onto me for dear life. Brie was still twitching as her juices coated my crotch, drenching my lower body. My own fluids mixed with hers as my orgasm slowly came to a halt, leaving me a heaving mess. Brie, on the other hand, managed to hold on for just a few more seconds. Seeing her twitch and writhe in pleasure while her folds still milked my cock for its seed was more than my legs could take, so I fell back onto the bed.

A second later Brie was pulling her head away from mine, her breathing as ragged as mine was when we first entered the old mansion. We stared at each other for some time before I heard a voice speak out.

“I love you too,” it spoke. I glanced at the door, surprised by the sudden noise. Brie’s paw moved up to my face and cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at her. She had a curious look on her face.

“I love you so much.”

I was blown away as I realized the voice came from inside my head, and that it sounded suspiciously like Brie’s tone of voice.

“B-Brie?” I asked quietly. Her ecstatic smile said all that needed to be said. She leaned forward once more and latched onto me, which caused my shaft to shift inside her. Both of us groaned, but I held onto my Lucario tightly. I shifted around on the bed so that we were actually laying down lengthwise, leaving Brie sitting on top of me. She hugged me tightly, and I couldn’t help but return the embrace.

“How?” I managed to whisper. She sat up just enough to look down at me, biting her lip due to the movement inside her.

“Our auras must have connected, master,” she said. Her face was still stained with cum, but I quickly rectified that by reaching off the side of the bed and grabbing my shirt. I handed off to her, causing her to giggle.

“So we’re… mates now?” I asked while she wiped off her muzzle. I was met with a knowing smirk and a  _ very  _ sensual look.

“Aura connections are tough, but you don’t have to mate with your Pokemon for that to happen. But since you’re offering…” Brie’s fingers walked up my chest and back to my cheek as she tossed my cum covered shirt to the side. “I’ll take you up on that offer. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

My own hand reached up to hold onto hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I would say I trapped myself on that one, but this feels less like a trap and more like a dream come true.” I smiled up at Brie as she beamed back at me. She leaned back down to press her lips against mine, making the both of us sigh happily. 

Before long the kiss turned passionate, and then lustful. It seemed that our night was far from over, and now that I could actually understand my new love’s words, it would make every kiss, touch, and hug all the sweeter.


End file.
